Dragonball Z: The Lost Chronicle
by Zecht88
Summary: The never ending battles have changed Gohan beyond Goten's recognition. Will their ever shifting relationship be able to with stand a new visitor? Rated PG-13 for the Chapters to come.
1. The Discovery

Author's Notes: This takes place soon after Goten learned to become a Super Saiya-jin. (Correct me when you R/R if that's spelled incorrectly.)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragonball series'. If I did, I most likely wouldn't be writing this. The only part I can say is mine is the computer. And maybe the story. Yeah.....that sounds about right. Anyway, I'll quit spazzing and get to the story.  
Dragonball GT: The Lost Chronicle   
Chapter One: The Discovery  
  
"You're it!" shouted Goten gleefully as he flew away with a quick slap to Trunks.   
  
"You won't get away that easily Goten!" Trunks sprang into the air, following Goten's every move.   
  
"You'll never catch up to me going that fast! Heh heh!" Goten mocked. He turned around, still flying forward, and stuck out his tongue and found no one there. "Huh? Trunks? Where'd you go?" Goten turned around, only to have his face meet with Trunks'. "Wha?" With a laugh Trunks gave him a flick on the nose.  
  
"You're....." Trunks' voice got cut off with a loud shrill from Chi Chi.  
"GOTEN! GET DOWN FROM THERE AND COME IN FOR DINNER!"   
"Mothers......Sorry Trunks. If I don't go in now I might not live to play again."  
  
"Oh come on Goten. She's not that bad. Just a little moody." Trunks turned away as yet another supersonic yell came from Goten's house.   
  
"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE GOTEN!" They both winced this time around.  
  
"A *little* moody?" With laughs they departed. When Goten reached the screen door his mom met him with a sweet smile as if the unbearable yelling had never happened, just like she always did.  
  
"There you are pumpkin. Your dad's waiting for you. If you don't hurry your dad's drool is going to drown the dumplings." She pecked him on the cheek and walked over to the rice cakes, setting them on the table. "Did you have fun with your little friend Goten?"  
  
"Yep! We plafed Air Tag. Maybe I fould teaf *you* to fly momma! Fen we fould play fugether!" Goten managed to say with a mouth full of steaming beef and broccoli.   
  
"Heh heh......uh.......maybe dear. Hold on for a moment Goten." Chi Chi's smile shifted into a twisted scrunch. "GOHAN! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!!!!!" She turned once again to face Goten and put on the innocent smile once more. "As I was saying. I am...uh.....too busy."  
  
"That's ok momma. All you on the weekends is relax. You won't be busy then! Aren't you glad I remembered?" Goten smiled and swallowed a mouthful of steamed rice.  
  
"Heh. Yeah.....just wonderful Goten....such a smart boy...." Grumbled Chi Chi. Gohan's image slowly descended, head rocking gently to the sound of his CD player. Gohan had really changed in the eyes of Goten. High school was a bad thing for Gohan. He obtained the attitude but not the look, thank god for Goten. Even his fighting style had changed. He had become cocky and rude. His power was not in question, but this was no reason for him to taunt his "victims" with such ferocity. Goten's image of a wonderful brother had been ripped away and metemorphasized into a grumpy adult. Many would wonder why such a dramatic change had happened just because of school. The answer is more complicated than one would care to think. It wasn't so much social interaction, but the fighting itself. Gohan's mind, just as Piccolo's used to be, had been warped from all of the constant violence. Goten had such a deep desire for an older brother that would not be afraid to show affection, play tag, and teach him all of the "big boy" things that he had prayed for someone else. Day and night, night and day he prayed and tried to reach Gohan. Goten sighed and attempted to talk to his brother like always.  
  
"Whatcha listening to big brother?" Goten waited and noticed his mom growl slightly.  
  
"GOHAN! TAKE THOSE OFF NOW! IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Not even Gohan could tone that out.  
  
"Yes mother. What is it you said Goten?" Gohan asked, digging in to the rice cakes and fried rice.  
  
"Whatcha listening to?" Goten smiled, having hope once more again that Gohan had changed.  
  
"Nothing a little guy like you would like." Gohan grumbled.  
  
"I might. What is it?" Goten smiled once more, slightly dimmer this time.  
  
"Look Goten, just let me eat! Get some manners." He spat, stuffing his mouth with the last bit of food he wanted. "I'm going back up stairs. No one bother me. He cleared his plate and set it in the sink. Another look of annoyance flashed on Chi Chi, and another look of pain and anguish flashed on Goten.   
  
"Now look here Gohan! I will not have you talking to your little brother like th---" Chi Chi's lecture was interrupted by the sound of a sonic boom followed by what seemed to be an explosion of some sort. "What in God's name was that sound?" Gohan took this chance to go upstairs to avoid the lecture. "Gokou......can you go check it out?"  
  
"Sure Chi Chi. Come on son." Gokou replied, swooping up Goten and flying out the open porch door.  
  
"I didn't say to take Goten! GOKOU! GET BACK HERE!" By the time she finished they were long gone, a mere blue twinkle ,from Gokou's ki aura, left in the distance.  
  
"Goten.....you see what I see?" Gokou asked looking straight in front of him.   
  
"Is it an alien daddy?" Goten and Gokou slowly descended and walked over to the body.  
  
"I would day so Goten." Gokou replied studying the body. It was a humanoid male about the size of Gohan, maybe taller. His white hair was a little more than shoulder length and tossed around from whatever had just happened. Seeing as no pod of any sort was in site, he was in amazing condition for someone who had fallen from so high. He had a small cut above his right brow and a small tear in the chest area of his green Gi.   
  
"What are we gonna do with him? Is he dead?" Goten picked up a small stick and began to gently poke him with it.  
  
"Stop that Goten. And no I don't think he's dead. You stay here why I go check for a ship of some kind." Gokou leaped high up in the air and circled around till something caught his eye. "I see something Goten! Stay there." A few seconds later Gokou came to Goten carrying a pod remarkably similar to the pods Vegeta had used when he and Nappa had first came to Earth. The hatch was open. `That must be what happened to him, he ejected. But how? It had no eject device that I can see. I guess I'll just have to let Bulma check it out.' Gokou thought. "Come on Goten. Let's get him home, can you carry him?" Goten nodded, picked up the body with barely an trouble and followed Gokou.  
  
"What is it Gokou???? And why did you bring it here? What if it tried to attack us? What if it is planning an invasion????" Chi Chi panicked, beginning to slur her words together.  
  
"It is a he Chi Chi. Looks human to me too. Let's get him in bed." Gokou reassured.  
  
"But, doesn't he need a hospital or something?" Chi Chi prompted.  
  
"No. He's in surprisingly good shape. He just needs a good bed to wake up in. And once he does that, we'll find out what this is all about." Gokou said signaling Gohan to bring him inside.   
  
  
Well, I hope you guys you liked it. Please r/r so I can know if I should continue. 


	2. Hitsura's Awakening

Author's Notes: I am pretty sure I have been spelling Goku's name wrong. I had Gokou. I thought it was maybe an old way of spelling it. Sorry 'bout that guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragonball series'. If I did, I most likely wouldn't be writing this. The only part I can say is mine is the computer. And maybe the story. Yeah.....that sounds about right. Anyway, I'll quit spazzing and get to the story.  
Chapter Two: Hitsura's Awakening   
  
"So is it's one of those transport pods we ran into a while back? Maybe it just looks different because of some modifications?" Goku asked, rubbing his fingers over the shell of the craft.  
  
"Perhaps. It seems slightly too advanced technologically to in the transport pods to just be modifications. Where ever this kid came from, it definitely wasn't from anywhere close. Look here." Bulma lead Goku to the back, opening a small panel in the back. "These are the fuel capsules. And I use the term fuel *very* loosely. It is an energy source not even my dad can even begin to comprehend. It seems to use a very complex formula of smashing atoms of a certain element together." Goku sighed.  
  
"English please?" Goku said smiling at the beautiful simple of a tiger claw painted on the side of the pod.  
  
"Oh right, sorry. I've been spending *way* too much time with Dad. In a nut shell, it takes very little fuel and manages to use it for decades. I really hope what ever was chasing him, or making him run away, doesn't find him. A people advanced enough to make this kind of fuel can't be very easy going. You should really try and wake the boy up and get some answers."   
  
"Bulma, you need to relax. I am sure your over reacting just a smudge." Goku laughed, quickly stopping as a frown made itself very clear on Bulma's face.  
  
"This is no laughing matter Goku."  
  
"Yeah, sorry Bulma. What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
"I can't understand why he ejected, the pod is in mint condition besides the scratches from space debreeze here and there. It just doesn't make sense." Bulma replied, examining the hatch.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I'm gonna leave you alone and go check on the kid. Good luck with the ship." Goku's encouragement was only replied by a low mumble about something with the word immature in it. Suddenly an unfamiliar scream rang out, Goku bolting to the house. "What's wrong?? What happened?" Goku asked the slumped over Gohan on the wall.  
"Your stupid space friend woke up."   
  
"Where did he go?" Goku said with concern.  
  
"I think he went into the playroom."  
  
"Come on, let's go see if he's okay."  
  
"No let's. Just you. He's your problem *Dad*. Don't involve me." Gohan grunted, walking up to his room. With a shake up his head, Goku walked cautiously towards the room, stumbling over a rubber duck.   
  
"Ow! Goten and I need to have a talk about cleaning up after himself." Goku listened carefully. A heavy, almost fearful, breathing was coming from inside. Goku slowly peaked his head inside. "You alright?" The sudden sound from his voice cause the disarrayed boy to jump. "Woah there. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you."  
  
"Wh-wh-what do you want with me? D-do you w-work for Kurushima?" The boy said, shaking.  
  
"Who? I don't work for anybody. Are you---" Goku took a step forward, the boy backing up in fear.   
  
"I d-don't b-believe you. G-get away!" The terrified boy was drenched in sweat from all of the panic and fear.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Goku asked, backing up a little.   
  
"H-Hitsura. If you r-really d-don't work for Kurushima, than p-please leave me be." The kid was near tears. Goku noticed him to have a half-way decent power level. So for a boy his age and his strength, whomever brought him this much fear must be one tough customer.  
  
"Whatever you want Hitsura. I'll bring you some food in about an hour, so please don't try and run away. There is a fold out bed on that couch over their. Don't mind the super hero bed sheets. My son's only 9. He's still hooked on that kind of stuff even though in all reality he could beat half of 'em into a pulp if push came to shove." The boy gave him a shaky nod and Goku turned around, took a step, and tripped over a small plastic train. "OOF!" Goku heard a slight sound of laughter that quickly died out from Hitsura. He walked up with as much dignity as he could muster and left for the living room.  
  
--------------Time Elapse  
  
Goku picked up the bowl of steamed vegetables and rice, realizing a little too late how hot it was. "Ow oo hot hot!" He squealed, placing the food on the counter and putting on the wool gloves. With a mellow whistle Goku made his way over to the playroom. He couldn't see anyone on the side of the room Hitsura had been on and the window was wide open. He jolted into the room to find the young visitor warped into the television. The boy jumped when he saw him but eased a little.   
  
"What an amazing i-invention. One c-could watch this a-all day."  
  
"With your kind of technology I'm sure you have television." Goku set down the steaming meal on a counter next to the boy.  
  
"It was banned. Kurushima saw it worthless and said it made us lazy."  
  
"Heh heh. Kurushima's right about the lazy part." Goku laughed. "Should I leave alone?" Goku took the tense silence that followed as a yes. He walked back out to the living room and plopped down on the couch, flipping the T.V. on. It was odd for Goku to be so relaxed. Most of the week he fit in several hours of training. One just needs a good day to relax every now and then. Not to long after he started watching did the sound of the the boys footsteps bring its attention to Goku. "What's wrong Hitsura?" A look of fear had re-emerged on his face.  
  
"When you said "with our technology so advanced" what exactly did you mean?"  
  
"Well that pod transport of yours is pretty sophisticated." Goku said simply.  
  
"What part are you talking about?"  
  
"The engine. That fuel system was pretty impressive."   
  
"You couldn't have known it was the engine. The engine on my transport was blasted out by one of Kurushima's reconnaissance crafts."   
  
"When Bulma showed me it was in tip-top shape." Goku replied with a look of confusion.  
  
"This planet does not have the right tools or knowledge to have repaired it, so quickly for one. Wait.....was there a claw on the side?" Hitsura said in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah.......nicely done I must say." Goku looked at the boys face, tears of fear swelling up in them once again. "What is it? What's going on?"  
  
"Kurushima's 2nd hand man has found me! Tsuyomi will not show me mercy! What am I going to do......."  
  
"Look just calm down kid. If this guy survived the landing, he would have been here by now. Right?"  
  
"Maybe...where is your nearest supply of magnesium?" Hitsura asked, wiping the tears and revealing a more serious face.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. Not anywhere close. Why magnesium?" Goku asked, puzzled.  
  
"It gives his body nutrition if you can believe it. No fighter matches the amount of strength he possesses." Goku ignored the voice of his Saiyan pride and sighed.  
  
"What planet are you from?"  
  
"Yuma. It's thousand of light-years from here." Goku couldn't help but whistle.  
  
"Those pods must reach unbelievable speeds."  
  
"Indeed. I can't stay here. I thank you for your hospitality but I must keep moving."  
  
"I completely understand. Why don't you just use his pod?"  
  
"A man with his power has an automated self destruct sequence without proper retina scan." Hitsura replied as if it was a well known fact.  
  
"In that case, the best place for you as of right now is here. We can more than protect ourselves." Goku offered.  
  
"I must learn to protect myself. I dought you can help me with that." Goku's left eye twitched a little.  
  
Speaking calmly he replied, "Shall I prove myself? If I am deemed worthy in a spar than I can train you and keep you here until we can figure out how to fix that self destruct gizmo on the pod. Hitsura laughed.  
  
"I do need to warm up a bit after being cramped up in a pod for months." Hitsura said with another laugh. They stepped out into the sunlight and smiled. "I apologize if I hurt you too badly." With that he kicked up the ground and towards the awaiting Saiyan. "YAH!" He threw a mad flurry of lighting fast punches, only a couple finding their mark on Goku. With a grunt Hitsura spun around and thrust his leg towards Goku's throat, a hand stopping before damage could be done. "Wha?" Hitsura gaped. He leaped up and kicked with his other foot, Goku's other hand catching it. Hitsura was left dangling by his feet.  
  
"Proved myself yet kid?"  
  
"Not even close." Hitsura arched his back away from Goku, his head now facing him. With a smile he held out both his hands and shouted, "JADE CANNON!" A bright blast of teal Ki energy shot Goku into a nearby tree. Hitsura flipped himself back to his feet and smiled. "I expected a little more. What's this?!" When the smoke cleared, Goku was on his feet, a rip in his Gi, by no scratch or bruise to be seen.  
  
"Caught me off guard kid. Won't happen again." Goku smiled politely and began walking towards him.   
  
"YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH!" Yelled Hitsura, throwing teal ki blasts in a rapid furry at Goku, small explosions erupted as the hit their target. Hitsura smiled and panted. Once more as the smoke cleared, Goku was standing. His right forearm was lifted in front of his face for protection, no sign of injury to be seen. Hitsura gritted his teeth but had reason enough to know he was no match for this being. "All right. You have proved your point. I apologize for my rudeness. I hope tomorrow would be an all right time to begin. I can't thank you enough for your hospitality. I don't know if I would be so trusting if I was in your place. I'll be inside the room with all of the weird plastic vehicles and the television." Goku sighed as Hitsura's image faded. What was he getting himself into this time?  
  
  
I hope this wasn't too boring. I needed to give a good foreshadowing of what's yet to come and also reveal a little about the life of the mysterious Hitsura. Please r/r and give me your honest opinions. Looking forward to more of your story hiro. Thanks for your review. 


	3. Preparations

Author's Notes: The last review made a very good point. I should have pointed out that my story is going to tend to do such things. I am not a HUGE expert on the DB series but I am pretty knowledgeable about it. I will change the title though to Dragonball Z: The Lost Chronicle. The last reviewers comment about being rude....well...YOU WERE YOU JERK. Nah. Just kiddin'. I welcome any tips to make it better. Sadly I can't change the story to fit those pointers. Let's just say mine is an alternate happening. Sound good? Good. Thanks for all the compliments too. Make sure everyone reads Universal Search by hiro. If you like mine, you'll like his.   
  
Chapter Three: Preparations   
  
"Young man breakfast is--" Chi Chi began to, reaching her hand over, ready to shake him. Without warning Hitsura's hand shot towards hers with a tight grip. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Hitsura sprung up and looked around.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh I apologize ma'am. It's a reflex." Hitsura apologized. Chi Chi breathed a huge sigh of relief and assured him it was all right. The tired young boy yawned and stretched, slowly getting out of bed. After tripping over a stuffed dinosaur Hitsura noticed the red Gi folded neatly besides his bed. He picked it up and walked behind the changing wall.  
  
"It's good to see you out and about so early Gohan." Goku said piling the small breakfast sushi onto his plate.  
  
"Mom forced me. She wanted me to be here to meet sleeping beauty." Grumbled Gohan.  
  
"Hi mister! I'm Goten!" Shouted the tiny warrior as Hitsura appeared from the doorway.  
  
"I am happy to meet you all. I must thank you again for providing shelter." He sat down next to Goten and couldn't help but smile at the boys cheeriness.   
  
"You want some breakfast mister? Mom made it herself! Yummy!" Goten passed a plate of the sushi to Hitsura right as Goku was reaching for it.   
  
"Thank you. My name is Hitsura Goten. It's a delight to meet someone with such animation." They shook hands and Hitsura placed his helping of breakfast on his plate. "I don't think we've met. Who might you be?" Hitsura asked Gohan.  
  
"Annoyed." Gohan said plainly.  
  
"Gohan! Watch your manners!" Chi Chi exclaimed, embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry. No offence was taken. I can be like that in the morning as well." Hitsura smiled, making fast work of the food in front of him.   
  
`If only it was just morning......' Goten thought, lowering his head.  
  
"That Gi is for until Chi Chi sows your other one back together. I hope it's ok for right now."  
  
"I am very grateful Goku. After breakfast I would like to begin preparing for Tsuyomi." As soon as this was said Gohan growled.  
  
"What do you mean prepare? Who did you piss off and why are you bringing us into it?"  
  
"I am not sure I understand. I mean only to train to be ready for what's yet to come."  
  
"Yet to come? YET TO COME? Why are all of you psychopaths coming to us all the time?! LEAVE US BE!" Gohan said, storming up to his room. After a long silence, Goku lead Hitsura out back.   
  
"Our first lesson is teaching you to focus. Your fighting is not thought out and is done with more emotion than knowledge. One you can land a hit on me using only your body, we will move on. If I see you unfocused I will correct it." Goku said, becoming way more serious than he had been at the breakfast table.   
  
"As you wish; Sensei." Without a warning his image had appeared right in front of Goku, throwing a jab to in front of him, only to be swept to the ground. What surprised Hitsura was the fact Goku had seemed like he hadn't moved, still looking down at him from the same spot. With a growl he leaped up, throwing a wild flurry of jabs and uppercuts at the target whose hands seemed as if they were moving unbelievably slow but in truth were not. He jumped up and threw a lightning fast round house to the head of Goku, finding himself on the floor from a slam not a second later. He got up on all fours and slammed his fist into the ground angrily, creating a small crater in the process. "This is impossible!"  
  
"Not impossible. Your making it that. I may be fast but not to the extent of impossibility. Get up. Try again." Hitsura nodded with a small sigh and brushed himself off. He blurred in front of Goku and attempted to thrust his elbow in the gut of his opponent, missing, spinning around, and throwing a side kick to Goku's head. Goku wasted no time in grasping the foot and swinging the boy around, finally releasing him into a small sapling. Hitsura dismissed the feeling of fury and leaped towards Goku with a double snap kick. The unsuccessful kick led Hitsura into a deep concentration.   
  
`I can do this. I just need to focus on my target and avoid any possible obstacle.' With that, Goku threw a jab right at the jaw of Hitsura. This time Hitsura ducked under the   
attack, stepped forward and successfully slammed his elbow into the spine of his attacker.   
"I did it! I hit y--" Before celebration could fully commence he was knocked over by kick to the gut.   
  
"Never let your guard down. Even if you think you have completed the task at hand." After a couple stretches, Goku announced the next section to the training.  
  
"Being able to withstand, deflect, and control anothers Ki takes more than just a strong body, but a strong mind. This next couples lessons will teach you to do all three." When Hitsura nodded he went on. "Your mind must be able to take in foreign ki as a weapon. To do so you need to learn to take it in and dispel it as if it were your own. I don't mean to take in physically. Contrary to popular belief Ki has a consciousness. Not the kind you and me possess, but a kind completely oblivious to anyone and anything. Your mind must think as if its connecting to another mind and, not to sound too corny, simply tell it to go away ; leave you alone. Sometimes, as in this next exercise, it will merely pass around you. To move on you must withstand a simple Kamehameha wave. Prepare yourself." Hitsura nodded and put a foot back and getting in a defensive position. "KA---ME-----HA---ME--HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bellowed Goku summoning forth blue energy into his hand and dispelling it into a rather large beam. The attack swept up Hitsura with ease and carried him several yards back. Unwilling to give up, Hitsura staggered to his feet and walked a few steps forward. His Gi top had been almost completely shredded in the blast. When he signaled he was ready Goku cupped his palms and threw them forward, the same beam slamming into the crossed arms of its target. Only a few seconds later he was swept up and tossed again. "Remember Hitsura, let it pass around you but don't let it take you with it."   
  
"Right." Hitsura replied, getting to his feet once more. He placed his arms in front of him like an X and put a foot back for stability once more. "Ready." This time the beam came faster and harder, causing Hitsura's feet to grind against the ground. "I w-w-won't g-give in!" Not to long after the outburst was Hitsura swept up once more.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day. Three Kamehameha waves is impressive but you need to know when enough is enough."  
  
"No. One more time. Please." He pleaded, Goku sighing and nodding. With a familiar blast fired towards him he once more began to grind against the ground but this time he did allow it to take him, he even managed to walk against it. When it faded behind him he smiled a smile larger than Goku had seen him do sense his arrival. "I did it! Did you see? I fought against it!"  
  
"Now that you have proved yourself persistent, I think its fair to say we can continue. Agreed?"  
  
"You bet."   
  
As the night continued Hitsura learned how to reverse Ki back to Goku and deflect the stronger blasts. He had a good right to be exhausted. The two lessons took him all day, and partially into the night. He found no trouble drifting into sleep.   
  
Six miles south of the house...............  
"Just as I thought. That foolish boy made it." Came a raspy voice examining a downed pod with a small piece of teal cloth on the open hatch. "Once I'm strong enough you and me are going to have a long "chat" little Hitsura. Until then....." A maniacal laugh rang its way thru the trees, the owls fleeing in fear into the night sky.  
  
  
I apologize if this Chapter was a bit tedious. I wanted you readers to get a good idea of how our Hitsura is coming along as a fighter. The chapters to come will be a little more dramatic and action packed. Tsuyomi won't be revealed for a couple chapters now. Don't want the story progressing too fast. I also want to give hiro some digital skin. Keep the chapters coming bro. 


	4. New Friend, New Brother

Chapter Four: New Friend, New Brother  
  
"Come on Dad! Let's watch Star Warriors! This stupid wrestling show stinks!" Goten complained poking his dad.  
  
"No son. We watched that show yesterday. Today is Daddy's day." Goku said wincing at the sight of someone being piledrived into a T.V. A small knock came from the door and Goten leaped up.  
  
"Yay! Trunks is here. He can meet Hitsura!" He slowly opened the door and smiled at the sight of his old friend. "Come on in Trunks! I want you to meet a friend of mine." The two boys ran laughing into the playroom, a half naked Hitsura heading behind the changing wall. "Oops! Sorry Hitsura!" Goten said embarassingly as Hitsura's eyes shot open.  
`Oh boy....he's gonna yell at me. Just like Gohan...'  
  
"Don't worry about it Goten. We're all guys here. Go into the living room and I'll meet you there ok?" Goten smiled a wide smile and nodded happily. As soon as Hitsura emerged from his room Goten wasted no time introducing them.   
  
"Trunks this is Hitsura, Hitsura this is Trunks." Both smiled and shook each others hands.  
  
"So Goten tells me you came from outer space. What planet?"  
  
"Yuma. It's quite a long distance away." The boys let out a "Woah...." in unison.   
  
"Good Hitsura. I am glad you're up. Our next lesson shall commence. You two boys should come and watch." Goku led Hitsura back onto the training field, signs of ki damage here and there from the Ki training just the other day. "Your next lesson will teach you to broaden your skills to phycial and mental; meaning Ki. Show me the Ki attacks you know." Hitsura nodded and clenched his fists, turned them upside down, and jutted his palms forward shooting rapid ki blasts towards a nearby hill, leveling it. "Not bad. Show me some of your unique ki attacks. Ones that aren't basic."  
  
"Right." Hitsura replied, holding his hands above his head and a little back. "JADE CANNON!" He yelled, throwing his hands forward as a teal blast exploded out of his hand.   
  
`Gohan did a similair attack like this as a kid. I should ask what else he kn--' Before Goku could finish the thought, something surprizing happened. Instead of stopping at one blast, the attack exploded with another huge beam every second; getting bigger each time a new one exploded out. `Impressive....' Goku thought. "Next move." Hitsura nodded and cracked his knuckles, holding his middle and index finger infront of him from his right hand. A few seconds later an odd teal ki aura began to blink on and off of him. He seemed to struggle a little with this attack before the ki aura stuck and began to form into what seemed to be a large anaconda.   
  
"SERPENT CRUSH!" Hitsura bellowed thrusting the tw fingers from his face to directly at a tree a couple meters from him. The ki snake flew towards the tree and coiled around it, slowly crushing it. Hitsura smiled as the tree seemed to shatter from all the pressure.  
  
"Wow! That is deffinetely a very unique attack."  
  
"Awesome!" Goten and Trunks shouted in unison.  
  
"Is that it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nope. One more."  
  
'Hmmm. Only three ki attacks. We need to broaden that a little.' Goku thought as Hitsura lifted a palm into the air; a small orange eneregy disk appearing above it. `It's too small to be a destructo disk and not the right ki energy to be a seeker. I wonder what he's up to....'  
With that Hitsura tossed the disk towards a boulder, only going thru half way. `It's not even strong enough to go thru......' Goku thought. With a smiled Hitsura put the open palm that through the disk in front of his face and clenched his fist. As soon as he did so the boulder exploded.   
  
"I call it the Implosia Disk."   
  
"Not bad mister." Trunks said crossing his arms.  
  
"I think I'll teach you one last attack. That should complete your training with Ki. The Kamehameha wave you saw me do last night." Histura smiled.  
  
"I am honored Sensei." Goku couldn't help but laugh at being called Sensei. He signaled Hitsura to get in the right stance and showed him the unique arm movements and asked him to give a demonsatration. "As you wish Sensei. KA--" began Histura, as he did the correct movements. "ME--HA--ME---HAAAAA!" A small bullet sized shot zig zagged and hit Goten.  
  
"Hey mister! That tickled!" Goten said giggling. Hitsura sighed and asked what he did wrong.  
  
"You put too much though into the movements, but not the execution of the technique."   
After a couple tries, Hitsura managed to make a blast the diamater and heighth of a beach ball.   
  
"How was that?"  
  
"It still needs some work. But I think you got the idea. Noe you must test your skills in a spar. You will start with one oponent and when I think you can handle it, I will send in another."  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to start fighting you and then Gohan. That will take weeks, maybe even months. You put too much faith into me Sensei." Hitsura said as Goku laughed.  
  
"Who ever said anything about me and Gohan? I am talking about Goten then Trunks." this time it was Hitsura's turn to laugh.  
  
"Those little guys? Sure they are small, but being small won't make you fast or strong enough Goku. Pitting your own son against someone my size? That's not very nice."  
  
"Please mister! It'll be loads of fun! Gohan never spars me anymore....And they say the best bonds are formed in battle. That's why me and Trunks are such great buds!"  
  
"As you wish Goten. I warn you, I won't go easy."  
  
"Thanks a lot mister!" Goten replied, stepping into the "ring."  
  
"Commence the fight." Goku said attacking like a tense referee. Hitsura flew at Goten, arm extended. The attack seemed to go right thru Goten as if it was a hologram. As Hitsura sensed something behind him, it was two late. A small fist sent him realing to the ground and skidding across it a couple times before stopping.   
  
"Wha? How did you do that?"  
  
"No talking, just fighting. MASENKO......HA!" Goten shouted, sending an odd colored blast towards the amazed Hitsura, blowing him back to the ground. "This is fun!" Hitsura got to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip.  
  
"Don't take this personally kid, but I am gonna get you for that." Hitsura warned, gathering a bunch of Ki energy into a large ball and sending it towards Goten who just slapped it away, suddenly appearing infront of Histura.   
  
"HIYAH!" Goten cried, slamming his foot into the gut of his attacker causing him to fly up into the air. Goten smiled and appeared right above Hitsura, clenching his hands together, and slamming them into Hitsura's spine. Goten flew down as Hitsura smashed into the ground, creating a rather large crater. "Yah!Yah!Yah!Yah!" Goten began to shout, sending hundreds opon hundreds of ki balls to the shaking Hitsura, exploding on impact. As the smoke cleared Goten frowned, seeing Hitsura just laying there.  
  
"Are you alright Hitsura? I hope I didn't hurt you." His frown was turned upside down as Hitsura managed to get to his feet and crack a bleeding smile.  
  
"Not at all kid. Is that all you got? JADE CANNON!" He aimed the neverending, evergrowing blast of teal energy at Goten; nailing him five times before Goten gave in and crashed right next to Hitsura. HItsura wasted no time in picking the boy up and smashing his fist into his jaw, sending him flying back with a trail of airborn blood. He leaped up and pummled Goten's abdomen as he hit the ground. When Goten came to, he thrusted his feet into Hitsura's solarplex. As Hitsura soared into a large boulder, Goten got to his feet. After coughing up a little blood Goten smiled.   
  
"That w-was f-fun!" He leaped up into the air and shot a roundhouse to Hitsura's temples, only to have his foot grasped and spun around. When Hitsura let go, Goten back handspringed before hitting the ground and pushed off a hill side. Hitsura was astonished at the endurance this boy had. His thoughts were quickly interupted as the image of the boy suddenly vanished, the feeling up an elbow on the back of his neck sending him to a final hit on the ground.   
  
"Looks like you got him Goten." Goku said smiling.  
  
"Ah man. I wanted to fight him!" Trunks complained.  
  
"I know Trunks. Maybe next time. After he wakes up and rests for a couple hours I am going to go take him into the gravity chamber. Help him build his speed, strength and endurance. You just might even need to go Super Saiyan Goten. This kid seems determined to get stronger." Goten nodded with a laugh.  
  
Time Elapse  
  
"You were amazing my small friend."   
  
"You too mister Hitsura." Goten replied.  
  
"I think I know what you menat by bonds formed in battle. I feel like your my little bro now." Hitsura said making Goten glow with happiness.  
  
"I need I new big brother. I think my old one is broken."   
  
"Yes, well I think we'll get along just fine. But be warned. I'll be stronger the next time we fight little guy."  
  
"I'll count on it."  
  
  
  
Once again folks I apologize if this chapter seemed pointless. There is only going to be one more chapter of his progression as a fighter and then we'll move on with the plot. 


	5. Introduction to the Super Saiyan

Chapter Five: Introduction to the Super Saiyan  
  
"What is this place Goku?" Hitsura asked, examining the large crome room with a small computer in it's core.  
  
"It's a gravity room. We can change how much gravity is pumped into this single room and, well, improve. I think I'll start you off at 50 times Earth's gravity. Sound good?" Goku replied making his way to the computer.  
  
"Fifty times Earth's gravity is ten less than the conditions on my planet."   
  
"Oh....sure. Let's try 110 times Earth's normal gravity. Goten is at 270 right now. Maybe by the afternoon we'll have you at 160; a good match for Goten." Goku said entering the code into the computer. Hitsura felt the pressure almost instantly. "You alright there kid?"  
Hitsura nodded weakly, managing to stand up straight. "We'll start you off with a couple hundred push ups. Sound good?" Hitsura sighed. He had always hated physical fitness. When he trained, he trained with katas, weapons, and basic/advanced self defense techniques. He tried the best he could to stay away from pushups, pull ups, crunches, and the like.   
  
"Not really, but I guess it's unavoidable." With another sigh he dropped on his knuckles and began to pump them out. "How--many---am---I--doing?"  
  
"Only about 3000. A might have mistakenly mislead you in saying a couple hundred." Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I--bet--Goten---doesn't---do---this---many....." Hitsura complained, continuing to move up and down. (Everyone get their head out of the gutter! That's not what I was suggesting!)   
  
"Actually in 270 he does about 7000. That's my boy for ya'." This statement not only shocked Hitsura, but gave him motivation.   
  
Time Elapse  
  
"2998....2999...3000! Good job Hitsura!" Goku congratulated as he continued to do push ups himself; he had started at the same time Hitsura had. Hitsura collapsed as he attempted to do one more. He took the blue towel laying next to him and wiped the beading sweat from his forehead.   
  
"I am definitely not liking this so far Goku. Now I know why that little tike was so strong. Seven thousand in 270 times? That is impressive."  
  
"Like I said. That's my boy. Next we'll do a couple thousand crunches. Before we do that we'll do a little Ki endurance at this gravity level. Come on, you can get up Hitsura. We still have a lot more to do." Hitsura grumbled a little bit before slowly standing up, the gravity's weight still bothering him. "These walls are a unique metal. A metal that had the ability to deflect pretty much any Ki related energy. Start off with some simple ki balls and try to send them back to the wall a couple times before re-absorbing them." Goku instructed, Hitsura complying the second he stopped talking. Hitsura was fine with the first fifteen but as the number reached 20, 30, and 35 he found it smart to stop. Goku was very impressed at how fast he had become sense he had first met him. The balls never took power over him, even as he began to lose control of their direction as they began to bounce around like a bullet against a metal crate.  
  
"How do I absorb them Goku? I am trying but they keep deflecting!" Hitsura pleaded as Goku watched and laughed.  
  
"Let them explode on you! It may hurt, but it will definitely condition you. And....NOW!" As soon as his command rang out several tiny explosions erupted all over every part of Hitsura, bringing him to his knees. "Get up kid. This isn't the end. Now blast three Jade Cannon waves at the wall and deflect them."  
  
"But Goku! They will slowly begin to merge! And sense I am firing three, the last two will combine to be humongous all on their own, even without the first one! That's nearly impossible! Especially with these gravity conditions!"   
  
"I was counting on that! And now I want to add a little something extra into the mix. Temperature conditioning. Prof. Briefs added it on just a couple weeks before you arrived. I think we'll raise the temp from 110ºF to 170ºF. Have fun!" Goku laughed, entering the right code to do so. The heat stung Hitsura like a swarm of locust. As he started to say he couldn't do it at this heat, he remembered Goten.  
  
"How hot does Goten have it?"  
  
"About 230ºF. Not that hot. That is the one thing he doesn't tend to do that well at. Now, fire the Jade Cannon wave three times." Hitsura did as he was told and could only witness the mighty force of the combined waves as they through him against the wall, continuing to bounce of him him and go back. "Come on Hitsura. Don't give up. IF it does come to be unbearable, let it overwhelm you. It's the only way." Only about 20 minutes after Goku said this, Hitsura allowed the massive attack to consume him. When the blinding the light cleared, Goku stared at Hitsura who was still on his feet. His gi top was torn to shreds and the knees of his Gi pants were ripped, giving the young warrior shorts and nothing but that to wear. His chest seemed to be burned to an odd purple color and his arms had several wounds in them. The arm wounds were from the ki balls and the burn was from the last part of the training. Surprisingly, Hitsura spoke.  
  
"What n-next S-sensei?" Goku couldn't help but be proud.   
  
"I am going to increase the gravity to 140 times Earth's gravity and the temperature is going to go up 30ºF, leaving you at 200ºF. Only 30ºF from Goten. Ready?" Hitsura gave him an obviously fake smile as he nodded.   
  
"Bring it on."  
  
The training went on like this for another three hours. In that time Hitsura had caught up to Goten in temperature but had only gotten to 220x; not being able to go much further with his exhausted body. As he emerged from the what he had come to call the "Chamber of Eternal Pain and Suffering" Goten and Trunks were their to meet him.  
  
"You sure look pooped Hitsura. I hope you rest up enough for another spar. I still don't plan to give Trunks a turn." Goten said hugging Hitsura's knees.  
  
"I hope you trained enough. I want a tearn with you." Trunks said smiling.  
  
"Okay little guy. I gotta get to bed. You better train yourself. I am confident I am gonna take you down."   
  
"I don't know big brother--" Goten stopped; catching himself. He shrugged it off thinking that Hitsura was just like a brother. "I have a secret weapon just in case you do pose a threat." With that Goten flew away, Trunks chasing him.  
  
`Secret weapon? Hmmmmm....no problem. I can take it. Especially with what I went through today.'  
  
Time Elapse  
  
After Hitsura finished dinner, he made his way onto the "ring" where Goten wasted no time stretching.   
  
"You ready Hitsura?"  
  
"The question is....are you ready?" Hitsura responding cracking his neck. Goku signaled for the match to commence and that it did. The two warriors clashed back and forth, matching every punch and every kick until Goten managed to slip in a knee to the jaw, sending Hitsura into a back flip followed by a loud thud as he hit the ground.   
  
"MASENKO...........HA!" Goten shouted, firing a odd colored beam of light. The attacked nailed it's target, causing Hitsura to go further into the dry soil. "I'm coming for you!" Announced Goten giddily. When he reached the angled hold in the ground a fist met his jaw followed by a punch to the brow. "Hey! Sneak attack!" complained Goten wiping the blood before it could reach his eye.   
  
"Not from where I was......laying." Replied Hitsura, leaping into the air. "Now for a little taste from your dad to you. KA--ME--HA--ME--HA!" Hitsura bellowed, sending an orange wave of energy towards the Xed armed of Goten, causing it to head back. Remembering his training, Hitsura slapped it away with confidence. "Not this time little bro. YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH!" Hitsura announced, sending hundreds of ki blasts towards Goten almost simultaneously. Goten had definitely found change in his battle friend, but not enough to faze him with this. As Goten slapped away the last remaining blasts a fist appeared out of no where, slamming into his eye socket. The next rush up pain was in his abs then in his back, seaming to happen all at once. When he felt safe to get up he opened his eyes and did so. He had been tossed several hundred meters away by the assault. Before he could be awed at the massive change in Hitsura another pierce of pain made itself known in the back of his head. When he landed he felt a strange and warm sensation waking its way down his head. He touched his hand to it and brought it to his left eye (his right eye swell a little from one of Hitsura's attacks).   
  
`One more hit like that and I am gonna have to teach Hitsura a lesson.' Goten thought, swirling 180º and introducing his elbow to solar plex of Hitsura. He lifted his hand up without thought, his knuckled smashing into the nose of his attacker. Goten watched happily and Hitsura bounced off the ground, leaving the blood from his nose lingering for a while in the air. He thrusted his foot back in response to Hitsura's disappearance of image. The foot missed its mark, instead being caught in the arm pit of Hitsura. With a short laugh Hitsura blasted an odd electric shot into Goten's spinal nerves; crippling him just long enough for Hitsura to power up the serpent crush. When Goten retrieved control of his body he could once again no longer move. A ki snake strangling him.  
  
"Come on Goku! Call me in!"  
  
"In a second...I think Goten's about to....you know..." Goten used what strength he could mutter up and put his trembling fingers to his head.   
  
"S-solar F-flare!" Goten managed to say, using a little of what was left of the setting sun to blinding Hitsura long enough to brake his concentration. "You've done it Hitsura. You have become a match to this form. Now I will show you a little trick I picked up." Hitsura gained sight back just as Goten bellowed with power, rocks lifting up with his call. Hitsura shielded himself as gigantic boulder began imploding with the energy the boy was giving off. His hair shot up into neat golden spikes and his eyes turned as blue as the mighty ocean.   
  
"W-what is this?"  
  
"Super Saiyan my friend. Prepare to suffer." Goku mocked, his Saiyan pride getting the best of him. Hitsura backed up in fear as the being known as Goten made his way towards him. Hitsura was ashamed of being so frightened by this small creature. But the power, oh the power he was giving off was unbelievable it made him freeze. His bones seemed to shake and vibrate as Goten approached.   
  
"I apologize for this. But it will be good for you to learn a little lesson about what we Saiyans are known for." Goten said calmly, his wounds no longer bothering him. He cupped his palms on top of each other and concentrated, a large golden ball almost escaping his grasp. "KA--ME--KA--ME--HAAAAAA!!!!!!" Before Hitsura could find his mispronunciation humorous, he was tossed into an array of trees and brush with the impact of the blast. As he lay unconscious on the ground Goten approached him. "I am sorry I had to do this. It will be a good lesson to expect the unexpected." Goten said powering down to his carefree old self. "I'll bring him inside Dad." Goku nodded, watching Goten carry off the bloody beaten up body of his student.   
  
Well my friends. That is the last of the in-depth chapters of training you will have to bare. I am glad though that hiro finds this entertaining. I do need some more reviews peeps so please r/r. Peace to you hiro for being a dedicated "fan" if you will. 


	6. Confrontation

Author's Note: I just wanted to respond to the review about a real appearance from Gohan. The first five chapters have been about the development of Hitsura. The following chapters are going to have Gohan a lot more but it won't be till later on that he becomes a major influential character. So, hang it there until then. I hope you have fun hiro. I am looking forward to your return. Thanks for everyone's reviews and I hope you like this next one. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Six: Confrontation   
  
"Man Goten, he takes more heat than you can. It's at 246ºF." Trunks said looking at the numbers displayed outside of the chamber.  
  
"Yeah..well...his gravity is only 235x. Mine is now 280x. Pressure is better than temperature so there! Humph!" Goten stated.   
  
"Whatever you say Goten. Not even you can get me arguing today."   
  
"Why not? What's so special about today?" Asked Goten, watching the umbers for any kind of change.   
  
"Today Father is coming home! He's been in that training region for months. About three today. I have missed him a whole lot Goten. He'll be impressed at how strong I have gotten." Just as Trunks finished this statement Goten looked at him with a twinge of fear.  
  
"Vegeta?? Oh man this isn't good. You know how he hates visitors. Heck, he hates most of us." Trunks suddenly realized the seriousness of this.  
  
"Your right Goten. He'll be using every verbal assault possible and if Hitsura doesn't keep his mouth shut, we'll see some serious innard ripping. You can count on it." Trunks said, a slight sense of pride in his father's brutality showing in the way he spoke. Goten was really frightened of the thought of his new "brother" being killed so brutally, or at all for that matter. Hitsura and him had formed an odd bond from their battles. For the past two weeks the same pattern repeated. Hitsura would go up a little in the chamber, fight him, get a huge advantage, Goten would go Super Saiyan, and that would be it. This odd clashing of knuckles with bone and such had formed them a real brother hood. Goten loved it and couldn't bare to lose another brother.   
  
"If your dad tries anything, I'll have to teach him a thing or two." Trunks couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"He can already go further into the stages of Super Saiyan. He'd wipe the floor with your blatter. No offence." Trunks said proudly. Goten had come to learn not to be offended by Trunks' bragging. He had been raised to act like such. It was in his blood.   
  
"I guess you're right Trunks. But I *will* do whatever it takes to protect Hitsura." Before Trunks could throw in another compliment about his dad, Hitsura emerged from the chamber with Goku.   
  
"How was it big bro? Ready to go at it agai--"  
  
Up in Gohan's Room  
  
"Humph. How dare he call him "bro." That twerp is nothing like me. I knock him senseless quicker than he could say ow. I can't wait to see Vegeta bathe in his blood."  
  
Back Down...There  
  
"And and and.....Vegeta is coming back Daddy. He is gonna be all mean to Hitsura." Goten warned, making Goku's eyes widen is surprise.  
  
'"You're right Goten. We'll just have to let it come, it will eventually. You and I both know it." Goku said with a sigh, Goten nodding. "Speaking of the ill tempered little saiyan now...." Goku announced, looking straight forward as a blue ki aura made itself known in the distance. "Get behind me Hitsura." Hitsura nodded, doing so. Only a couple second later Vegeta landed in front of Goku.   
  
"What's everyone looking at Kakarot? And who is that little punk behind you. Show yourself." Vegeta commanded as Hitsura did so. "Who's this?" Vegeta asked, Hitsura giggling a little. "What's so funny boy?"  
  
"Y-you're s-so....short compared to what I expected. *laugh*" That was a bad move. A very bad move. But before Vegeta could tackle him Goten ran in front of him.  
  
"Leave Hitsura alone! You.....you....big meany!" Goten shouted before he was slapped into the steel of the chamber.   
  
"Hey Vegeta! That was uncalled for!" Goku said, stepping forward.   
  
"Get that boy out of here. I can already tell that e brings trouble. Don't even try to deny it. I have run into his type many of times. Make him leave before I do." Vegeta commanded, walking away.  
  
"Hey you jerk! Don't talk to Sensei like that! You're not as cool and touch and whatever as you think you are! Get over yourself!" Before Goku could get his hand over his mouth, Vegeta turned around.  
  
"YOU'RE TRAINING THIS BOY KAKAROT? HE'S AN OUTSIDER! WE MADE A PACT ABOUT THAT!" Vegeta lunged at Goku, a flaming fist, catching his jaw from the side.   
  
"Leave us alone you grump! Go train or whatever! Just leave me and my new big brother alone!" Goten said with tears swelling in his eyes. Vegeta calmly got to his feet and spit blood onto the pavement.   
  
"You'll all learn soon enough. You always do." Vegeta said, walking off. After a long tension everyone continued about their ways.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter everyone. I didn't have a lot of time today, and I was planning on doing a short intro with Vegeta. So....what better time to do than a time where you don't have much.....time. I promise a longer one soon. Oh...and if you want. There is a relatively good Matrix story out. Matrix: Destiny by Kazuya375. The 2 chapters posted are kind of short. But he promises to get more. I'm not much of a matrix fan. But maybe some of you are. Anyway. C'ya! 


	7. Gohan's Suspicions

Author's Note: I know you guys would like to see Gohan as Mystic in this story but quite frankly I am not sure how mystic works. SO, if you guys would rather Gohan be Mystic, say something AND give me information on the details of him as Mystic. If your vote is gonna count it will have to include how he looks when he is transforming, how he looks when he is transformed, and if possible his power level as mystic. For the power level give me a well educated guess. It's gonna be a couple chapters before Gohan transforms so hurry up and decide what you guys want. Thanks. One last thing. I have found everyone's power levels that are in my story. The DBZ characters will have relatively the same power level but I might change it a little. I will post power levels as they appear. Since Hitsura is doing a bit of training I won't post every time there is a change in his PL. Only when there is a large change. If this bothers you guys than say so. Also, this chapter I will post everyone's PL that has appeared in the story( to catch up).   
  
  
Chapter Seven: Gohan's Suspicions   
  
`I don't know why everyone is so friendly to Hitsura. They don't know what that dolt is capable of. I bet he is here to sabotage us all. Everyone is too trusting....They'll see. It'll all start happening soon enough.' Gohan thought, pacing around his bedroom. He didn't like it one bit how Hitsura was weaseling his way into *his* home. What seemed to be bothering him the most, he had no clue why, was the fact Goten had abandoned him as a brother. He didn't need the annoying squirt. Goten isn't anything to hold too dear, or so he thought, but he still didn't like Hitsura being known as brother. Gohan laughed and shrugged it off. `Who cares about that stuff. I have a life now.' Just as Gohan finished this thought a loud honk and a yell for him came from outside. `Finally, Videl and Conner are here. Let's blow this joint.'   
  
"Gohan your friends are here. Hurry up!" Chi Chi yelled up the stairwell. Gohan started down the stairs and out the door as his mom grabbed his shoulder. "When will you be back home son?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Whenever." Gohan said, slamming the door. "Hey what's up guys?" Gohan said Cooley as he hopped into the beaten up Chevy convertible. "You need to get a hovercraft Conner." Gohan teased, slapping his best friend on the back.   
  
"How much do you think I actually make at a gas station? Idiot...." Conner said making a very tight, screeching turn towards the mall.   
  
"Hey...where's Videl?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"She's hanging out with that Bradley joke. Looks like your girlfriend has got other plans." Conner teased.   
  
"Nah. She's tutoring him. She does that for college credit." Gohan said, reassuring himself.  
  
"She sure seems to be "tutoring" him a lot don't ya' think?" Conner suggested as they finally made it to the mall. As they turned their heads to where it should have been, only a pile of rubble remained. "Holy shit! What the hell happened here?" Conner asked.  
  
"I have no clue man. You go call the police."  
  
"Shouldn't they be there already?" Conner asked, confused.  
  
"Nah. This looks fresh. I'll go see if I can help at all."  
  
"Right. Be back soon." Gohan hopped out as Conner sped away. Not wanting to be seen flying, Gohan ran at a some what human pace to avoid suspicion and made his why through stones and metal wires and poles.   
  
"Anybody here? Can anybody here me?" Gohan called out, hearing the cry of a small child in the mess beside him. "Hold on! Keep crying kid so I can pinpoint you." With no problem the kid continued to bellow and whine. Gohan found her without much trouble. She was in surprisingly good condition. She only had a couple scrapes."   
"Where's your parents little girl?"  
  
"Mommy I-is right t-there." The choked up 7 or 8 year old girl said, pointing to a lifeless hand hanging out of a heap of cement.   
  
"You wait over their kid. Don't move."  
  
"But what a-about m-mommy?" The kid pleaded, tugging at the hand.  
  
"She's dead squirt. Now stand over there! Now!" Gohan ordered, the girl running to the directed corner in fear. "Is there anybody else that can here me? Hello????" Gohan called out.  
  
"Yeah over here. My leg is caught under this junk. I think it's broken." A middle-aged man answered from in front of Gohan a couple yards. Gohan sighed and picked the man up as he cried out in pain when his leg struck a piece of debree.   
  
"Oh suck it up." Gohan spat, carrying the man on his back and putting him with the girl.  
"What happened here? Who did this?" Gohan interrogated.   
  
"Some kid. He looked about your age. White hair, weird karate outfit. I don't know how. But he started shooting weird lasers out of his hands and started blowing stuff up. He didn't even give out demands. He just started blasting. Next thing I know I am stranded and everyone is screaming. It was awful." The man answered with worry. Just then the cops drove up, followed by the local fire department and several paramedics.   
  
"You. Young man. What happened?" The husky officer asked Gohan.  
  
"My friend and I saw this as we were driving up. I told him to get you and helped some people out. You'll have to get the details from that guy over there." Gohan said, walking over to Conner's car. "Nice job dude. Can you give me a lift home? The news crew is arriving and I don't want my mom to see me on TV. She'll flip."  
  
"Sure thing Gohan. Hop in."   
  
Time Elapse  
  
"Thanks Conner. C 'ya!" Gohan departed, walking up a small hill and bumping into Hitsura. "Hey watch where you're going Hit--" Gohan stopped, staring at Hitsura. White hair........weird karate outfit........  
  
"I am terribly sorry. I was just in a bit of a rush."   
  
"Where the hell were you just now? You match a description of someone who totally leveled a mall a couple miles north of here."  
  
"Excuse me? I had nothing to do with it! Now if you would let me pass.." Hitsura said, attempting to go by Gohan only to be grabbed by the neck of his shirt and held into the air.   
  
"Listen up bub. I am on to you. You aren't fooling me."   
  
"Sensei! Get your moody son off of me!" Hitsura called out.  
  
"Gohan?! What are you doing to Hitsura?" Goku asked, rushing to him. Gohan growled and through him to the ground and explained about the mall and everything. "I am sure it's just a coincidence."  
  
"A coincidence? Do you know if he has been here?"  
  
"Well.....no. But I don't think he would level a mall."  
  
"Where have you been? Huh?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well.....out. Not by a mall I can say. I am been doing some stuff. Nothing to be concerned about Gohan." Hitsura said, doing a bad job of convincing Gohan.  
  
"Whatever. I have my eye on you kid. You had better watch your back." Gohan warned, storming into the house and into his room.  
  
"I am really sorry about that Hitsura. Gohan tends to jump to conclusions. Where have you been?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"Out. I'd rather not say. Please understand. It's just some personal stuff I dealt with."  
Hitsura said. Goku nodded and went inside the house followed by Hitsura.   
  
Time Elapse  
  
"The stars are cool huh big brother?" Goten asked, laying down next to Hitsura on the hill.  
  
"You bet bro. It's nice to have a sibling. All of my family was killed on my planet. Actually, everyone was accept me. If I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret Goten?" Hitsura asked, focusing on a shooting star.   
  
"Sure. You can tell me anything."  
  
"I am on the run from the authorities from my planet."  
  
"Like the cops? But they are good guys."  
  
"Not on my planet. They killed everyone on my planet looking for the one who the Zeech Injection would work on. I am the last one, and obviously the only one who it would work on. I was in that pod for two years going faster than the speed of light. That should give you an idea of how far away I live." Hitsura said.  
  
"Wow. Yeah it does. I am sorry what happened to your family Hitsura. I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Goten said hopping strangely towards the house.   
  
"Good Goten. I was just about to call you in. Where's Hit--" Chi Chi began as a huge explosive sound erupted from just outside. "Goku! Go check that out!" Chi Chi panicked as Goku rushed out the door. A smoldering ruin lay in place of Prof. Briefs' storage. As Goku made his way to it, he was joined by Bulma and Prof. Briefs.   
  
"Oh my goodness. What happened here?" Prof. Briefs said scrambling to get the important equipment out of the wreckage.   
  
"What's missing Dad?" Bulma asked, helping him.  
  
"All of the important stuff is still here, needs fixing, but is still here. The only thing missing is some flash bangs the military asked for me to keep."  
  
"What's so good about a flash bang?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a grenade that is used to blind people temporarily. It's just a little heat and magnesium. Nothing special." Prof. Briefs replied.  
"Magnesium? I think Hitsura said Tsuyomi feeds on that stuff."   
  
"Let's hope whoever that is doesn't. There was enough magnesium here to make anyone who was like that incredibly restored."  
  
"Hmmm. Where is Hitsura?" Goku asked as a small whine came from behind a tree. Goku followed it and found Hitsura rubbing his eyes frantically.  
  
"He must have looked at the explosion." Prof. Briefs implied.  
  
"Tsuyomi was right over there! But....he looked like me! I don't know how. But he looked like me! I went to go check it out from behind here and he dropped one of those contraptions right next to me as he flew away. And it detonated." Hitsura said still rubbing his eyes.   
  
"I guess you were right Hitsura. I am glad I trained you when I did. I have a feeling we are going to get a visit from that guy not to far from now. I'll get you into bed. The effect should be gone in the morning." Goku said, picking him up.   
  
Off in the Distance  
  
"Sleep while you can little Hitsura. For tomorrow you will meet your fate." A raspy voice sounded.  
  
Ok guys. Here is the PL of everyone that has made an appearance in the story.  
  
Trunks: 35,000,000  
Goten: 33,000,000  
Super Saiyan Goten: 90,000,000  
Goku: 125,000,000  
Chi Chi: 30  
Bulma: 25  
Prof. Briefs: 10  
Gohan: 105,000,000  
Conner: 35  
Hitsura: 28,000,000  
Tsuyomi: ????????? (won't find out until next chapter)  
  
Remember, these are my alterations for my story. So no reviews about it. Peace. 


	8. The Beast's Awakening

Author's Note: I am sorry if the chapters aren't coming up as quick anymore, but summer is becoming busy. I am going to keep writing though. You will just have to be patient. I have decided to make Gohan able to go mystic. He will use his SSJ forms a lot more.  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Beast's Awakening  
  
"You alright there Hitsura? I brought you some soup." Goku said, setting down a tray and some steaming broccoli broth.   
  
"Yeah....I guess. I have a bad feeling Sensei. Tsuyomi has enough strength now to do almost anything you could think possible. Maybe even destroy you." Hitsura said, getting the same look of sweaty fear he had when he first woke up.  
  
"You don't worry about anything kid. We'll take care of him if it is needed. You just hurry up and finish your breakfast. We are going to do some serious training today." Goku walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. As he turned to walk towards his breakfast, Gohan met him face to face.   
  
"What are you doing Father? Do you realize what is going on here? He is the one who consumed all of the flash bangs. He is the one who leveled the mall. Why have you become so blind? You'll realize only when it's too late. What a reck. You used to be a noble man. Look at you now. At the beckoning whem of a complete stranger who is doing damage right in front of your eyes and you are just allowing it. Pathetic." Gohan spat, exiting the house with a slam causing the door to collapse. Before Goku could react, Hitsura emerged from his room.  
  
"I am ready now Sensei. I need to really push myself. Tsuyomi will show no mercy. I must be fully pre--" Hitsura began only to be interrupted by a loud junction of sounds from outside. Goku and Hitsura ran to the threshold of the busted door and looked to see a horrible being, grappling Gohan by the neck.   
  
"Gohan!" Goku shouted, sprinting near the mechanical man. Tsuyomi stood a little over six feet. His right arm was a bionic chain gun and his left was flesh besides the reaping metal claw that was grabbing Gohan. His was biologically bald but gray cables whipped themselves around his head. The only thing not creepy about him was a tiger claw tattooed on his chest.   
  
"What do you want? Get out of my way and deliver the Zeech." The mech-man demanded, dropping Gohan.  
  
"What's a Zeech? And why are you after Hitsura?" Goku asked.  
  
"The Zeech is the being known as Hitsura. He must be re-obtained and put back in his cell. A creature like him cannot be contained. This is for your own good local inhabitant." A raspy voice emitted from the being known as Tsuyomi.   
  
"I think you got the wrong guy Tsuyomi. It's Tsuyomi right? This kid isn't as powerful as you give him credit. Sure he's pretty tough. But nothing to be considered uncontainable. I am sure he will be fine here." Goku said calmly.  
  
"I know your up to something earth man. He is our military weapon. No one on this planet even has the serum to induce his full power. Give it to me at once before anyone gets hurt." Tsuyomi replied just as calmly.  
  
"Hey Daddy...I heard noise and....AHH! Who's he?" Goten asked, running behind Goku.  
  
"It's alright Goten. He was just leaving." Goku said, sneering.  
  
"This has gone on long enough. Surrender him now or suffer the wrath of the Emperor Kurushima."  
  
"I will ask you one last time to kindly lea--" Goku said as he was slapped away by the giant   
claw. With a growl Goku rushed at Tsuyomi, delivering an array of punches to the abdomen. Tsuyomi backed up in surprise at the power of the earth creature before him. In retaliation he fired his cannon at Goku, only to find them being caught by him.  
  
"What is this? There was no warning of creatures with your strength!" Tsuyomi complained, attempting to swat Goku. "This is enough!" Tsuyomi bellowed whipping his head left and right, sending blue lighting bolts towards Goku who only had to dive roll forward and leap of with a spinning crescent kick to bionic cannon arm of the man, short circuiting it and tossed to the ground. He flipped up to his feet merely pointed a finger at Tsuyomi, firing a small ki shot at his fritzing arm, removing it from Tsuyomi's body. To Goku's surprise, Tsuyomi began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny you tech freak." Goku growled as zipping cables shot out of the bionic arm and into Tsuyomi's socket. Without wasting anytime, Tsuyomi aimed his cannon at Goku and fired odd shaped purple bullets. "Haven't you learned? Bullets won't damage me!" Goku said making a prideful laugh of his own. Without notice, a net of light shot from the shells of the bullets and uncoiled Goku. "What is this? I can't move!" Goku said rolling around slightly.   
  
"Ah. There you are my boy. I can hear you shaking behind the tree." Tsuyomi laughed. Hitsura slowly emerged from his spot, shaking as Tsuyomi had said. "Come with me before anything else happens." Tsuyomi recommended.   
  
"I'll come...just leave everyone alone." Hitsura complied.   
  
"No! I won't let him take you brother! Fight me you stupid machine!" Goten challenged.   
  
"Stop it squirt. I got this one." Gohan said, shoving Goten aside. "You'll wish you never came here. YAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gohan bellowed, his hair neatly spiking and fading into gold. His eyes turned blue and he continued to bellow a loud cry, drifting into the second form of Super Saiyan. Hitsura could only watch in amazement as the similar feeling of vibrating bones filled his body. Huge sparks began to flicker around Gohan's ki aura as his hair stuck up to more of an angle, only a single tuft of hair hanging over his brow. "You will leave....NOW!" Gohan commanded, blurring behind Tsuyomi and kicking the back of his right knee causing the bone to tear out of the skin. Gohan grabbed the cables and ripped them off as Tsuyomi fell to the floor, blood leaking down the tech-man's head.   
  
"Okay Gohan! that's enough!" Goten warned, trying to stop him.   
  
"NO IT'S NOT! I AM SICK OF PEOPLE LIKE HIM! I WILL CRUSH HIM!" Gohan bellowed, kicking the crippled man high up into the air and ripping off his mechanical arm. As the similar cables attempted reattachment Gohan fired a blinding gold ki blast into the socket, leaving the attachment permanently destroyed. As blood began to flow from Tsuyomi's many wounds he turned over to look at the bloodthirsty Super Saiyan.  
  
"I must say....this kind of retaliation was not expected. Though I lay defeated......I shall unleash upon you something far worse....." Tsuyomi laughed with a cough of blood.  
  
"I won't give you the chance...." Gohan said flying towards him, only to be confronted by a sobbing Goten.  
  
"What is wrong with you brother? Why have you turned so bitter? You have mutilated him enough! ENOUGH!" Goten pleaded, dropping to the knees of his brother, releasing a river of tears on the soil. Gohan's eyes seemed to twinkle with guilt as he quickly powered down. He would not apologize but he did back up a little. "I am really s-sorry mister! *sob* I don't even know my big brother anymore....he has become a monster. Please don't think he was always like this....he wasn't...*sob*" Goten apologized, running to the stomach of Hitsura and crying into his Gi. Gohan sneered and crossed his arms, trying not to let Goten get to him. He didn't need for Goten to like him. Only to respect him. That's why he acted like he did. Respect.............  
  
"Enough of this emotional nonsense. I just wish I could see you guys being ripped up...." Tsuyomi said between blood filled wheezes. Goku was finally released from his energy prison as the net lost energy because of the mechanical arm's detachment. Tsuyomi trusted his hand into his chest, crushing his ribs while he was at it. His face never even made a sign of pain as he dropped a small bug unto the grass, his power level reaching 0. the bug zipped over to Hitsura and bit him in the ankle, soon after imploding.   
  
"Ow! What the?" Hitsura wondered, inspecting the bite. His eyes became very serious once he finished examining it. "Goten...get away from me. Everyone must quickly kill me." Hitsura surprised everyone.   
  
"W-what's wrong?" Goten said backing up.   
  
"Goku...you must kill me.....NOW!" Hitsura commanded.  
  
"I can't do that kid. You must explain what's going on." Goku said, panicking for the first time in a long time. Before Hitsura could explain he dropped to his knees, fixating his eyes on Gotens.   
  
"Sorry 'bout this bro..." Hitsura began, both of his eye sockets clouding with an ink black color. Storm cloud arose above the skies of the area as Hitsura let out a monstrous bellow. Everyone began to back up, fear reminding them of when Goku and Gohan used to become apes. Jet black horns shot out and curled back to Hitsura's neck, horrifying Goten to the core. Blood flowed from every pore of Hitsura's body as odd gargoyle-like wings ripped out of his back and his muscle mass quadrupled as he grew to almost have the size of an Ozauru (is that right?). As Hitsura's hands became claws he shed one last blood tear of humanity. The world had become faced with what many cultures had considered the most evil of evil. Hitsura had lost his weakness in just one instant. A force that had been living inside of him made itself known. He had become Lucifer incarnate. He had become the Zeech.   
  
I apologize if that chapter seemed to happen too quickly and the transformation too corny. I hope you liked it though. Please r/r. Here are the updated PL's.  
  
Bulma: 2  
Conner: 5  
Briefs: 1  
Tsuyomi: 115,000,000  
Gohan Super Saiyan Level 2: 302,000,000  
Zeech Hitsura: 480,000,000  
  
I know you guys are probably a little confused on Hitsura going from 28,000,000 to 480,000,000? The Zeech is a transformation that can only be achieved once. Therefore it's power is made so high that it can not be taken down. It's a whole different story. Anyway.....I hope the huge boost doesn't bother you too much and you get why its so high. You will in the next chapter. So.........stay tuned. 


End file.
